


约定之地

by aaaoi



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 除妖师名取x妖怪少年夏目的故事
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Kudos: 2





	约定之地

*除妖师名取x妖怪身份的夏目

\----

眼前的少年站在雨里回头看向他，在雨水的掩盖下一时间竟然有些分不清是人类还是妖怪。

猎物是往这个方向去的没错，但不排除少年只是一个普通人，并不能看得到妖怪。站在这么大的雨里却没有带伞，应该……不会是人类吧？名取犹疑着要不要开口询问，结果反而被对方先行发问。

“除妖师吗？”

“啊，是的。”被对方看穿了身份，名取没有再犹豫，“请问……你有看到一个黑影一样的妖怪往这边去吗？”

确认了他是除妖师，少年并没有开口的意思，琥珀色的眼睛中透着一丝冷淡。见少年沉默着，名取补充了一句，“我在追查最近频繁伤害森林里生物的妖怪。”

八原一带的森林里连续几日充斥着诡异的气息，即便下了好久的雨也无法冲刷干净，连身为人类的名取路过这里时都会感到有些不适。不知道是哪里来的除妖师布下了很多陷阱，导致人类和无辜的妖怪遇险。就这么放出了危险的妖怪，不知道目的是什么，但伤害到了普通人是绝不能容忍的。

半晌后，少年指了指前面的方向，“那边。”

“柊，我们过去。”名取点了点头，往那个方向跑去，然后回头对他道谢，“谢谢你。”

咦……已经不见了。果然是妖怪吗，但是总感觉他的气息很特别。

初步判断被放出来的妖怪不只有一只，他今天所见的很可能只是其中之一。越下越大的雨遮掩了妖怪的气息和踪迹，只能凭借着方向感寻找着，但还是有些困难。哪怕是式神们，也需要一定的痕迹来进行追踪。

“唉……今天也是无功而返吗。”试图通过眼镜看得更清楚一些，但也没有什么效果，看天色已经不早，名取叹了口气准备打道回府。

“等等，附近有血腥味。”嗅觉敏感的柊察觉到了异样，“在那边。”

柊指向的地方是一座废弃的塔楼，两栋建筑物之间连着长长的走廊，名取撑着伞往那边疾步走去，随着距离的缩短，被大雨掩盖的血腥味就越来越重。握紧了手中的长棍，名取慢慢向长廊靠近。

黑影状的妖怪似乎正缠在什么人的脖颈上，察觉到有人类靠近松开来向这边袭来。名取捏着手中的符纸稳稳贴在它身上，黑影消散了。

“不是本体啊……”名取叹息着收起了长棍。

“但应该对本体起效，会削弱一些它的力量。”柊补充道。

“啊……那边是不是有个人？”

刚刚的血腥味就是这里的吧，名取赶忙前去查看，确认下伤者的情况。

被黑影袭击过的人蜷在角落里，看起来伤得很重。

“你是……”

是刚刚给他指路的那个少年。此时双眼紧闭倒在地上，白色的衬衫被鲜血浸红了一块，露出的手腕和脚踝上都是伤痕，名取看得心下一紧。

应该还来得及。

虽然看起来不像人类，但似乎也是这次事件的受害者。名取拿出应急用的绷带给他的伤口止血包扎了一下，然后吩咐笹后和瓜姬照看一下他，说不定会通过他知道一些有用的情报。名取和柊则继续在附近搜寻着妖怪，但很遗憾，依然没有找到。

雨停了，兜兜转转一圈没有收获，最终还是回到了刚刚的长廊里。那少年已经醒来了，但看起来十分虚弱，站起来都很勉强，名取赶忙让他继续靠在墙边。

“谢谢……”少年低头看了看身上缠着的绷带对名取道谢。

名取对他的第一印象是好精致的面容，只是整个人看起来都很苍白，哪怕放在妖怪中间也是很纤细的模样。

“你还好吗？”名取犹豫着要不要问他打听一下妖怪的事情，但是又担心让他情况加重。

“我本来已经要放弃了。”少年抬头看了看外面的天空，把脸埋进臂弯里，“那个妖怪的目标是我。”

“可是……为什么？”

“大概是为了趁我衰弱的时候，收为式神吧。”

少年的语气很平淡，仿佛这样的事情发生了很多次一样。名取沉默了，身为除妖师的他，也明白有很多同行会不顾妖怪的意见强行收为式神。眼前的少年不知道有什么样的能力，但也许正是因为妖力强大，需要先削弱再进行契约签订。如果不是自己及时赶到的话……

一旁的柊突然打破了沉默，“如果没认错的话，你是不是叫夏目？”

少年点点头。

“诶？柊，你们认识吗？”

“啊，我从妖怪口里听过他。你是拥有「治愈」的能力吧。”

“是的，但是作为能力本体的斑不见了……无论我怎么召唤，它都没有出现。”少年低头不语，半晌后才继续说，“大概也被封印起来了。”

名取沉默着思考了一下，眼前的所有事件似乎被串了起来。如果夏目所说无误，那森林中遍布的陷阱也是为了捕获他，并且已经成功了一半。但是他还不知道幕后主使的除妖师是什么人，既然有能力驱使黑影妖怪这种强大且残忍的类型，应该也不是什么善茬，这样凭自己一个人的力量，真的可以做得到吗？

夏目抬头看向他，目光坚定，“我可以帮你，也许这样能更快找到斑……没有它的话，我什么也做不了。”

“刚好我对找东西比较擅长。”名取拿出一个纸人递给他，“那么来试试吧。”

雨停之后的寻物阵顺利发挥了它的作用，一路顺着纸人的指引，来到了一处不起眼的小神社里。四周布满了封印的痕迹，名取拦住了夏目示意他不要靠近。

“小心，这里有封印阵。”

独自靠近环顾了一圈，目光锁定在旁边一个小小的神龛上。打开一看里面是一只招财猫。

“确定是它吗？”名取回头问身后的少年。

“是的。”他点了点头。

看起来斑是被封印在了招财猫里。确认了是它无误，名取没有犹豫，直接解开了四周的封印。封印本身并不算复杂，看起来执行封印的除妖师能力也并没有很强大，那是怎么驱使黑影那种强大的妖怪的呢……

“斑！”夏目紧紧抱住这只模样滑稽的猫咪，封印解开的一瞬间它从静止不动的模样解脱了出来，大口喘着气扑向眼前的少年。

“你这小子，是不是又被妖怪追上了？果然我不在就很废柴啊。”

“嗯……”夏目松开它，向名取表示感谢，“谢谢你，除妖人。”

“啊，叫我名取就好。”名取盯着这个体态有些丰盈的猫咪有点想笑不过忍住了，是叫「斑」吗，这个名字和现在的外表真是不符呢……

“那轮到我来帮忙了。”夏目抱着斑，认真地寻求名取的意见。

“那太好了。不过今天也很晚了，不如明天午后就在长廊附近见面？我先去向其他除妖师打听一下。”

因为自己而让森林里的其他妖怪受伤这件事，夏目一直觉得十分过意不去。他十分清楚一开始那人就是冲着他来的，只是后来只见他驱使的妖怪，再也没见过这个除妖师。因为拥有「治愈」的能力，对方似乎知道如果伙伴受伤，他一定会去帮他们疗伤。但是，能力本身也是有限的，随着能力的过度使用，夏目自己的力量也越来越羸弱，最终给了对方可乘之机。斑，本来是只要他召唤就可以出现的，由于被对方先行封印，他已经很脆弱的妖力根本无法抵御那种强大的妖怪。如果不是名取的话……可能早就已经被抓走了。

其实早就已经想放弃了。

如果自己放弃，主动走入对方的陷阱，会不会就可以结束这一切了。

但是突然有一只手来拉了自己一把，似乎又多了那么一点希望。再试一次吧，如果这次还不行的话，可能还会连累到人类……

夏目握紧了拳头，“斑。”

猫咪化身为原型的巨大神兽，乖乖伏在他旁边。

“帮我疗伤吧，我想再试试看。”

名取选择那天的长廊作为约定之地的理由很简单，因为他刚好第二天在那边有拍摄。所以，当第二天夏目和斑如约来到那里的时候，看到的是比预想中多得多的人，和被围在中间进行拍摄的名取。

没见过这样的场面，夏目饶有兴趣地坐在一旁的树上从高处观察着。还真是闪闪发光啊，这就是人类的演员吗？一旁的斑则直言这简直就是什么新型妖气。为了避免引人耳目让夏目再次陷入险境，斑现在大部分时间都以猫咪形态活动并让夏目改口叫自己猫咪老师。

名取一回头就看到了树上的少年，后者正出神地看着他面带微笑。啊，还是第一次看到他笑，有种如沐春风的感觉呢。回以同样的笑容，名取这边的拍摄也结束了，跟工作人员说了自己在附近还有事要办，戴着帽子倚靠在那棵树的下面等人群散去。

“你的伤怎么样了？”名取打量了下一人一猫，发现缠着的绷带已经不见了。

“我让斑……猫咪老师帮我治好了。”夏目对于新称呼还是不太习惯，遭到了猫咪老师的一个白眼。

“噗……猫咪老师？”名取忍不住笑了出来，“话说回来，你的能力可以治愈人类吗？”

如果仅仅是治愈妖怪的能力，应该不会被除妖人盯上才对。

夏目垂下了眼睛，似乎陷入了回忆之中，“可以的，但我已经很久没有这么做过了。”

“太危险了，治愈人类需要的力量远远超过妖怪。”猫咪老师为他解释了一下。

名取思索了一下除妖师平时用的式神极少有治愈能力的妖怪，也难怪他会被盯上。本身就是稀有的能力，还能够对人类使用。

“有个好消息，还有个坏消息，你想先听哪个？”名取戴上了眼镜，透过镜片看着他。

“呃……好消息吧？”

“想要捕获你的除妖师，已经意外身亡了。”名取长叹一口气，“也算他咎由自取。”

“那么，坏消息呢？”夏目小心翼翼地询问。

“坏消息是，他是被自己放出来的妖怪所吞噬，所以妖怪有可能变得更加强大了。”

夏目低头不语，昨天他刚刚对自己使用过一次能力，现在只有五成左右的力量。虽然斑也可以发动攻击，但现在的它应该只能打倒低级妖怪。有多大的胜算呢？他不想放任这样的妖怪在森林里危害着大家的安全。

名取拍了拍他的肩膀，“还有我在呢，放心好了。这本来也是我的委托。”

猫咪老师对他表示嗤之以鼻，“区区除妖人而已，不要话说的太满。”

“猫咪老师！”夏目责怪地看了他一眼，“他可是救了我啊。”

“如果我在的话也不需要这小子来救你！”

“是是是，不要闹别扭了。”

名取看着一人一猫忍不住笑了出来，自己很少和妖怪打交道，这么可爱的妖怪还真是第一次接触呢。今天他没有带式神过来，她们已经分头前去寻找黑影的踪迹，一旦有异常回来及时汇报给他。

但还真是不好找啊，黑影潜藏在各个地方的影子里，稍有不慎可能就会看走眼。在昨天式神们调查了一番后得出的结论是有两只左右，比预想中的少一点。但此时他有种不太好的预感，其中的一只，很有可能就是除妖师被残影吞噬之后形成的，会很不好对付……必要的时候，还是撤退吧。

“又下雨了啊……”

下雨意味着又像昨天一样，只能循着有限的踪迹去寻找。妖怪会对气味敏感一些，名取看了看眼前的少年，但他只是无奈地摇了摇头。

“我现在的力量还不到平时的五成，有点困难。”

今天又要无功而返了吗……难得有妖怪愿意帮自己，名取叹了口气，结果反而被夏目拍了拍后背安慰了，“等我再恢复一些，应该就可以了。”

“啊……真是太谢谢了。”

夏目盯着他的红色眼瞳，觉得是在妖怪里也很鲜艳的颜色，“为什么要戴眼镜？”

“这个啊？因为看得清楚，工作起来更方便。”

“是吗，好像不戴眼镜更好看呢。”夏目凑近看了看他，得出了结论。

妖怪都这么直接的吗，听了这话名取反而不好意思了，不知道该回以什么样的表情。结果一回头看到凑近的脸，突然感觉心跳漏了一拍，真的是招架不住啊。名取在心里默默感慨，简直比很多人类的女孩子还要漂亮。用漂亮形容男性妖怪虽然不太合适，但也确实找不到更合适的形容词了。

摇摇头让自己清醒了下，三位式神这时过来他的身边报告今天一天森林里都没有出现黑影的踪迹。

“好的，我知道了。”名取点点头。

夏目抱着猫咪老师在一旁默默听着，似乎自己现在还是帮不上什么。不过思考了一番有了主意，“要不，我带你去问问其他妖怪们？有我在的话，他们应该不会说谎的。”

式神和森林里的妖怪还是有本质上的区别的，式神去问森林里的妖怪们，他们的回答多半会有所保留。夏目带着名取穿越过几道沟渠，来到一处深谷里，这里看起来还是一片祥和。

“夏目大人！！你好几天没过来，我们要担心死了。”

“好啦好啦，中级们，我没事。”夏目安慰地拍了拍中级妖怪们的后背，然后目光转向名取，“今天有客人哦。”

“谁？！”看到来人是人类他们立刻变得很兴奋，“是今天的下酒菜吗？”

“不是啦，是他救下了我。”夏目赶忙拦住了他们，“有些事情想找你们打听下。”

根据八原妖怪们的说法，目前已知的情报是，黑影妖怪只在白天出现，在各种影子之间徘徊隐藏自己。黑夜里，似乎从未出现。也许就像他们的形态「影子」那样，只能在日光下活动吧。

“所以，夜间还是放宽心，来喝酒吧，夏目大人！”中级妖怪已经举起了酒杯，猫咪老师立刻开心地接过来。

“你们还真是老样子啊。”

而一旁的丙一直没有说话，悄悄地在夏目耳旁说，“你不在的时候，他们都急疯了，后来商量好了你回来的时候表现的高兴一些。”

夏目看着喝酒喝的兴起的他们，叹了口气，“毕竟这段时间森林里都人心惶惶的。”

“人类的小子，机会难得，要不要一起喝一杯？”丙打量了下夏目身后的名取，发出了邀请。

本来想推辞，看到少年期待的眼神，名取还是含糊地答应了下来。自己这是怎么了，在妖怪中间竟然还觉得挺高兴的，绝对有哪里不太正常。也许是酒的味道比较好吧。

“那么，明天还在约定的地方见面？”在酒已经基本空瓶之后，夏目主动提议道。

“啊……不会太麻烦你了吗？”名取显然还是有些犹豫。毕竟让不是式神的妖怪帮自己这么久，好像说不过去。

“不会的，你救了我。再说……我的职责本就是守护这里。”夏目回头看了看还在打闹的妖怪们，脸上露出有点温暖的微笑。

在那之后的几日，仍然在长廊前准时会面，只是依旧没有什么收获，但随着相处时间越久，夏目似乎产生了一种就这么继续下去也不错的想法，然后赶忙摇了摇头。

怎么能对人类产生感情呢。

“东南方向，看到了其中一只。”柊出现在了名取身旁报告着。

“好，我们过去。”

“斑。”夏目呼唤了他的本名，于是本体被召唤了出来。以防万一，还是要做好战斗的准备。它并非只有治愈的力量，战斗力也不俗，现在夏目的力量恢复到了七八成，已经没什么大碍了。

深入森林里，一股诡异的气息越发明显了起来。最近森林里报告的伤亡事件倒是少了很多，大概是由于除妖师不见了，也没有人去故意设那些陷阱。但那些受他驱使的妖怪还徘徊在这里，仍然是个很大的隐患。

“我来引它过来。”夏目对着正在画阵法的名取说着，“它的目标是我，会跟着我过来的。”

“好的，不过——一定要小心啊。”名取抬头看着他，叮嘱他一定要避开封印阵，不然自己也会被捕获，少年点点头。

阵法已准备完毕，斑伏在一旁，随时准备应对黑影的攻击，如果夏目赶不上它就去直接撕碎妖怪——虽然不确定是否有用。如果是被吞噬的除妖师化形而成的妖怪，它也只有五成的把握，所以姑且还是以封印阵优先。

“来了！”夏目走了出去，朝黑影扔了块石子，然后飞速往后撤退。

果然那黑影跟着他跑过来了，夏目走到封印阵的边缘，然后在黑影即将贴近他的时候一个转身跳在了腾空而起的斑的后背上——

阵法的光芒显现，黑影妖怪发出凄惨的大叫，然后化为了一阵烟雾缩进了名取手上的封印瓶中。

“这应该是原本那只。”名取掂量了下重量和刚刚感受到的妖力程度，下了结论。

那么还有难缠的另一只，甚至最近都没有被报告过行踪，还真是头疼。

突然听到一阵喧闹声，夏目往树林那头看了看，那边一片灯火通明。今天似乎是人类的祭典吧。大概是察觉到了夏目有些好奇的表情，名取对他发出了邀请，“有兴趣吗？人类的祭典活动。有很多好吃的东西哦。”

“我要去！”猫咪老师举双爪表示赞成。

说起来自己也好久没来过这种活动了，毕竟平时也大多是一个人行动，很少来凑热闹。大大小小的摊位上布满了琳琅满目的商品，夏目好奇地打量着。猫咪老师则一早就瞄准了鲷鱼烧，缠着名取给他买了一个。

由于是容器形态，猫咪老师看起来就是只正常的宠物，不能被人类看到的现在只有夏目。不过看他似乎逛得也很开心，名取也放下心来。

“唔啊！”少年突然抓住名取的胳膊往后一闪，旁边似乎是一个卖面具的摊位，大概是被眼前一个巨大的鬼面吓了一跳，他躲在了名取另一边，然后被猫咪老师狠狠嘲笑了一番。名取则笑着摸了摸他的头安抚着说只是商品而已。

“有什么想要的不要客气哦。”

“嗯……我看看就好了。”不知道是不是错觉，他的脸上一闪而过有些寂寞的表情。

其实他曾经也是和人类打过交道的，甚至拥有过一些看得见的妖怪的人类朋友，但那是多久以前的事情了呢……

“前面出什么事了？”名取看着前面的一个摊位上突然被掀翻了过来，警惕地看了过去，该不会是妖怪在作祟吧。

“是黑影妖怪！”夏目辨认了下气味，笃定地看着他。

“糟了，我们赶紧过去。”名取对着身后的式神下令去追。

之前的报告是说黑影妖怪不会在夜间活动的，难道其实……这个吞噬了除妖师的妖怪，才刚刚开始活动吗？名取手心捏了把汗，一旁的夏目看在眼里，示意还有自己的能力在。

“你没问题吗？能力恢复的怎么样了？”

“我想，支撑一次对人类的治愈应该不是问题，所以……放心好了。”

少年的声音其实有一丝颤抖，但淹没在了周围人群的喧嚣中，名取并没有听出来。

判断黑影还没有走远，但已经离开了摊位进入了森林里，人类的夜视能力并不足以支撑，所以还需要靠夏目和式神们来辨认位置。确认了它还在这里，名取小心翼翼举着手里的武器守在一边。

来了。

比起之前那只还要大上一倍，姑且还是按照先前的封印方法试试看。这次，依旧是由夏目和斑在空中引着妖怪步入封印阵里，然后名取来执行封印。

“呃……”这次的力量果然还是要比之前那只强上很多，名取握着封印瓶的手觉得有些吃力，这时夏目过来他身边，冰凉的手覆上他的手背，用力捏紧了瓶身。

喘着气盖上了瓶盖，名取感觉这一下耗费的精力实在有些大，躺倒在了地上。

“终于结束了……下次再也不接这种委托了。”

一旁的少年认真地看着他，意识到可能以后并不会再见得到了，觉得有些异样的情绪涌上心头，沉默不语地拍了拍斑让他变回了猫咪，酝酿着道别的话语。

但此时，突然有种不祥的感觉朝自己袭来。

不，刚刚那只黑影还不是本体……

意识到真正的黑影在身后，夏目喊了出来，“名取先生！快躲开！”

不能牵连无辜的人类……

在他整个人被名取撞倒在一旁的时候，他大脑一片空白，斑已经化回了原型，迅速地、狠狠地朝那只妖怪扑过去，冲上去撕碎——尽管他知道有一半的可能会失败，但此时他只想保护好眼前的少年，不能让他再从自己眼前消失一次了。

整个世界都安静了下来。

“名取先生？”

不……

少年颤抖着双手抚过他的面庞，刚刚的冲击中眼镜掉落在一旁碎掉了，他用残存的理智去确认了对方的心跳——

还有心跳，还来得及。

“斑。”少年站了起来，看向它。

“你确定吗？不是说……再也不会治愈人类了吗？”

“我果然……还是做不到啊。”

更何况，就是他救了自己，没有他的话……可能早就已经被吞噬了。

他很久之前和斑立下过再也不会治愈人类的约定。原因并不仅仅是因为这样做会损耗大量的体力和精力，而是每一个被他所治愈过的人类，都会在苏醒之后失去对他的所有记忆。他们之间的这段缘分，也会被除了自己以外的所有人或妖怪遗忘。

那些他曾经的「看得见」的人类朋友也是如此。

因为无法视而不见，无法坐视无辜的人类被妖怪伤害，夏目一次又一次地救下了那些人，然后看着他们面带笑容生活了下去，自己远远地、远远地看着这一切……

实在是太寂寞了，这种感觉。

可是，果然还是做不到啊，尤其是对眼前的这个人。

斑沉默着听从了他的指示，站在了名取的身旁，额上发出耀眼的蓝光——

那是独属于他的治愈之光，也是让人类忘记自己的光芒。

“再过半小时左右，他应该就会苏醒……夏目？”

明明已经治愈了，他会就这样醒来，和往常无异、健康地活下去。可是为什么、还是控制不住自己的眼泪呢？

“那么，再见了，名取先生。”

少年回头最后一次望着他，然后毅然决然地走出了长廊。

快忘记吧，忘记了就不会感到悲伤了，为什么自己的能力不能让自己遗忘呢？

此刻他的脑里偏偏全都是和这个人的回忆。

第一次见面时候，以为和其他除妖师一样对自己的能力感兴趣，要来捕捉自己，但只是被对方拦下来询问妖怪的踪影。

流着血意识模糊的时候，朦胧中看到他击退了妖怪。

苏醒的时候，看到他在一旁照看着。

拍戏的时候，周边散发着闪耀的光芒。

和妖怪喝酒的时候，在一旁小心翼翼地笑着。

在人类的祭典上，陪自己逛着，笑着拉过了自己的手。

被妖怪袭击，撞倒了自己，代替自己承受了那一击。

为什么，全部那么记忆犹新……

让人类忘记自己，明明是做了很多次的事情，但为什么……现在心在隐隐作痛呢。

终究是……

——不可结缘，徒增寂寞。

名取再度醒来的时候，看着自己手中的瓶子，努力回忆了一番只记得起来自己完成了委托，但中间的很多细节，似乎都忘记了，难道是刚刚被妖怪冲击撞到了地上，导致了部分失忆吗？

不过，总算能让这片森林恢复平静了。

冬去春来，八原的森林里逐渐开始放晴，淅淅沥沥的冬雨已经遁形。名取像往常一样从八原的森林里经过，看到了那道长长的走廊，心里总有种说不上来的熟悉的感觉。

……是为什么呢，他也说不上来，但本能驱使着他往前走去。

长廊旁的樱花逐渐绽开，周边到处都是淡淡的香气，树丛之间，有一个少年正在背对着他，名取久久看着他的背影，觉得有一种亲切的感觉。

“我们……是不是在哪里见过？”

眼前的少年站在阳光里，在鲜花香气的掩盖下一时间竟然有些分不清是人类还是妖怪。

“……谁知道呢？”

少年回头看他，面带微笑。

END

这篇花了不少功夫，如果有观后感欢迎留言呜呜呜

这篇写得我要心梗了，毫不夸张的说写后半段把自己给写哭了（我真是个狠人！）

另：细心的朋友们可能会发现结尾和开头是呼应的，预示着二人从头开始的一切，所以私心认为也算是HE了

一开始的心态：写个BE吧，写一半：啊啊啊啊受不了我要给他们一个好结局！TAT

不是太完美的故事，但是努力给了一个好结局，希望大家能喜欢（鞠躬


End file.
